


Third Time's the Charm!

by OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Hope, Love, Lust, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Passion, Poetic, Romance, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen/pseuds/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic began from the telling of a being caught in the act story...<br/>Here though, there is none of that silly business!<br/>Just our favorite once ladies doing what they do best...<br/>Loving each other, in every way! ;-) Erm… Enjoy!<br/>*winks above a blushing cheeky smirk.<br/>All characters within are creatively owned by ABCs Once Upon A Time although in my murky mind these two belong to one another!<br/>Rated M *SHERIFFS TAPE!: WARNING: HERE LIES SQ SMUT AND SWEARS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my eagle eyed awesome friend for checking over! Ya know I just love your advice and encouragement!

** Third Time's the Charm! **

They'd done _this_ before. Then, they’d lost it with one other. Eyes blazing, nostrils flaring, chests heaving and fingers grasping over heated, tingling skin. They’d been searching for more. Their mutual intention was to attempt to satisfy their magnetic attraction and raging passion for each other. But it hadn't gone entirely to the Mayor's plan, _despite_ her seductively tempting the savior with her succulent fruit, on display and ripe for the picking. The blonde had been surprisingly cautious when it came to allowing Regina to reciprocate. She’d _almost_ seemed shy, before holding the brunette back and taking over yet again. Had certainly seemed to enjoy what was so evidently on offer, devouring Regina as though she had _never_ eaten so well, _always_ hungry for more. But Regina only tasted what the blonde gave her willingly, _that_ mouth, that insatiable dominating yet devoted pair of lips.

Then, after sating the brunette, just getting up, wide eyes scanning around, as if she'd never set foot in 108 Mifflin Street before and was looking for a map. At this point, acted as though she’d seen a danger sign, then had unceremoniously grabbed her red jacket and had left immediately afterwards. Once those anxious eyes had locked onto the exit, she had found her way with practiced ease. Emma had seemed slightly dubious for a moment, had raised the hope in the once queens heart as she’d looked back briefly, at where Regina lay. _Naked_ as her apples were red and she vividly recollects feeling and no doubt looking, thoroughly exhausted in every exquisitely mastered way.

The authoritative Mayor had simply been powerless to stop her from leaving, voice raw with screaming _that_ name. She'd never considered herself a masochist but she knows that given the choice, she'd embrace the fact that her throat now feels like those two syllables had fought their way up with sharp cutting man oeuvres, disobeying a royally direct order to defend. She'd pulled this consequential pain to her, rather aggressively, like she did the woman who saved her, freed her in the most impossibly delicious of manners. The blonde had not used her by then thick voice, to ask permission to perform the immensely pleasurable acts, but her wonderfully open and attentive eyes _had_. Her pupils blown so much that Regina had felt like she had unraveled on the spot, though firmly held together by those lustful black holes. The opposing option being that Emma _hadn’t_ been there at all, was a thought Regina did not care for.

Yet she hadn't even managed to entice the Sheriff out of her consistently casual attire. The fabrics that coated her skin like paint and _dear gods_ Emma is a work of art that she heartily wishes to behold. So the mere _thought_ of the blonde doing her bidding and removing tantalizingly tight tank top, jeans and then her underwear, is practically too much for Regina to bear. As was the echoing of the snick as Emma had slid the door closed quietly each time. It was as though she may have woken someone. However, it had been daytime. And they had been alone. _Together_. Until Miss Swan, had evidently decided to spread her then restless wings and fly. _Away_. She’d just left their newly constructed love nest, for Regina to inhabit alone. Just her. Left her with what remained, only her sadness, frustration and loneliness trying desperately to fill her endless emptiness. Like a bottomless well with a plentiful supply of pity that she could drink from freely.

Years ago she had opened her heart to Henry and that had filled part of the void she’d felt. But the perfectly overwhelming feeling of _that_ kind of love, _this_ love, that she had almost confessed to Emma recently and had choked on her words as it was far too soon for all that. Although the fact she’d thought she’d never experience love again, meant now that she’d _known_ , what letting someone in felt like, _Emma_. She absolutely refused to let her go and knew patience was crucial to keeping her close. She had of course been happy that Emma visited often to spend time with Henry, but she'd known there was more going on, a deeper meaning. So when the blonde had appeared reluctant to leave, hence they began to spend some of their free time together. In private.

Their _first_ time had started out in Regina’s well-arranged kitchen but had turned out rather messy,  to say the very least, all whilst preparing dinner and a dessert simultaneously. Ingredients and utensils cast everywhere and the heat from the oven raising the temperature, which accompanied their own along with scorching stares, had led to an unexpectedly tentative, rising to feverish first kiss. Then to Emma fierily lifting Regina on to the counter top, showing her that variety _indeed_ is the spice of life! To lavish kisses upon her every en-flamed inch and they had melted together like the cheese-filled pastry that Emma had earlier insisted Regina bake. Brought to delightful fruition on the floor, after serving a second helping of which her squeezed juices had been rigorously relished by the blonde, to the chef’s delight she’d been meticulously licked clean, like those fingers she’d once been quite envious of, oh how the tables had turned! If the dazzling blonde’s enthusiasm was a sign, then it would belong in Las Vegas and be stupendous! But even if the royally flushed pair of them _had_ been there and _had_ won the jackpot, she felt they would be no better off than they had been _right_ then. Wrapped up in a tangled heap, from anywhere between a minute and forever. Happy.

Their _second_ time had been after some light conversation in the study during an informal get together. With shared heavy lidded looks, Regina had stood fingering her volumes of books. Gods know how long it had been since their meeting of bodies, after the sheriff’s carnal desires had come to a decisively chaotic end on her wooden desk. The arresting blonde _yet again_ causing a commotion with her antics, Regina's once neat and tidy surface now cleared, objects strewn on the floor erratically as though mimicking their unusually disorganized owner sprawled. Her petite form limp, glistening with exertion after the blonde, _extremely_ well educated in this particular aspect, had put the finishing touches to her Regina-shaped project and skilfully balanced her recent expenditure. The sheer unwavering focus was conclusively higher than that of any spent on paper work, the Mayor had been accustomed to week in week out, verbally press and push her to complete.

...

 _Now_ , at this very moment, is the _third_ time, surrounding air is charged with electric from the imminent sexual storm. Another chance for a crowning achievement, to take control over the situation as the once queen and give out her orders, _finally_ ruling the way she plans to ride Miss Swan. She _just_ has to conduct the power switch! The blonde is sitting on the couch in the living room, she's already kicked her boots off, with socks slung nearby and has her bare feet resting on the table, making herself _quite_ at home but the owner doesn’t mind one bit. Regina sashays towards her welcome guest, in the pantsuit she _knows_ ‘gets her going’, her own heart thumping frantically, knowing the dark desirous depths that she’s about to allow herself to dive into and she has _never_ felt so alive.

Emma looks up at her, bright turquoise globes twinkle as if they know the secrets of Regina's universe and those bold pink lips shoot an absolute blinder.

"So where do you wanna be royally fucked today Regina!? Or is right _here_ good for you?!"

"You have a _filthy_ mind Miss Swan! I assume you are _capable_ of removing your clothing?! Right here indeed! And right _now_! I am in _no_ mood to be kept waiting, my dear!"

The powerful brunette clucks her tongue as she removes her slate gray stylish jacket in a fluid movement, making her intentions clear as her fine crystal, ravenous brown eyes lingering on the curves of the body she is craving. Which by the wholly bemused expression on the blonde’s face and consequential double quick striptease performance, mean _that_ look with the words she just spoke in her well practiced sultry demanding tone, appear to have done the trick.

She waits, watching in silent fascination as without further ado, Emma yanks her t-shirt and tank off, exposing her toned midriff and flexes her arms naturally to throw the useless garments to the ground. Her loose locks hanging down, like a golden veil as she concentrates on her task. Next, she unbuttons fumbling a little, sighing in apparent impatience, unzips and only hesitates slightly, before rolling her jeans down her seemingly in length _and_ appeal, never-ending legs. She returns to her proclaimed seat with a relatively easy movement, considering her comparable state of undress. The blonde's breathing shallow now, quicker, her eyes searching Regina's secretive ones for a hint of what pleasure her impending future offers.

Kneeling down between gradually relaxing, splayed legs, the once queen now in a compromising position, which may have been an issue, had she not already chosen to be. Because she _wants_ this. _Requires_ this urgently.

Her observant chestnut eyes fully appreciative of the spectacular view, which she intends to visit on more than this occasion and _knows_ , should she wander a little further, she will find visions of even more beautiful splendor. Her tapered hands spreading long bare, silky legs away from her sides, by gently persuading slightly stubborn knees, but they’re like their owner and once they realise what excitement is in store, keenly open wider. She runs her fingers delicately over taut skin, so tense with longing that is taking over, causing Emma to grab the cushions beneath her ferociously.

Regina leans into her, wondering if the blonde intentionally bought the same color as her favorite jacket as she deftly unclasps the red bra from behind, eliciting a shiver down their spines, hot ragged breath whispers against an exposed chest which is reacting outright pointedly to the gentle caress of air and undoubtedly the sudden change in temperature. Emma lets the material slide down her arms and then just rags it away impatiently, to the other side of the room. With a crook of each index finger inserted along the matching lacy knickers line, Regina hints as to her next move. Emma, fully aware and cooperative, locks her arms, lifts and inhales quickly, as they drag down her slender limbs, she’s on autopilot for the smooth take off and re-assumes her position. Regina launches the matching skimpy undergarment, which makes an impromptu landing and is now draping over the lampshade.

Regina’s supple seeking hands roam idly over full breasts, splaying fingers to capture each hardened nipple between them, alternating from squeezing to stroking. While relaxed lips mouth each breast in a titillating manner. She admires the lithe captivating body, literally rippling with want and trails fingertips down grazing quivering thighs and traces patterns teasingly. Emma is virtually panting now as her hands skim the silky purple camisole coating the brunette. Making an executive decision, Regina is becoming twitchy with all this beating around the bush and so goes in for the kill.

Regina starts by removing investigating digits back to either side of the blonde, leading them by the wrists. Then resting her arms under slightly raised legs and hands caressing them gently, she languidly licks the entire length of velvety folds openly available to her and revels in the luscious feel of soft skin beneath her adventurously exploring mouth. Her dexterous tongue laps at the utterly intoxicating taste. Sweetness she can only describe in _that_ savoring moment as enticingly more-ish like her scent of arousal which makes Regina’s head swim with yet _more_ want.

Hearing blissful moans drift down like music to her ears, all her senses filled now, Regina circles the object of her desire lazily, like a huntress with shoulders tensed and ready to pounce. She suddenly mouths the sensitive nub with expert consideration, drawing in between her full glossy lips, leaning further in now, she takes it all. Sucks like it is her favorite lolly, and _pop_ , it's inside and her dutiful tongue frisks, then greets the foreign flesh, with great attention to detail and knowing superiority. Feeling hips jerk against her, not away, but _into_ her and Emma’s hands run wildly through her short hair almost begging for more. Legs dangling on royal shoulders now as the no longer regally poised woman roughly grasps under clenched muscles to maintain control as she continues her ministrations with due care for the sensitive area.

Glancing down she sees the blonde’s entrance now slick like a river, glistening invitingly with the potential for a strenuous yet sublime swim upstream, that once started one could only rest from when reaching the mesmerizing waterfall. And she knows _that_ will be a scene as dramatically overwhelming as the daydreams she had yet to learn to control. Doing so with her magic had been a feat but ignoring _those_ images, was beyond the realms of possibility! Not that Regina actively persisted in her efforts to do so, as once the images played in her mind, they were _far_ from unbidden.

Parting folds with her teasing digits, whilst returning to sensually flicking the swollen clit with her tongue, she inserts a single probing finger inside, testing the waters so to speak, feeling tender walls close around her rhythmically to her tongues beat. Regina shivers in excitement as she realizes that she's going to get her wish, like all her Christmases have come at once! So she tries to force herself to take her time. She calms somewhat and on withdrawing her now slick finger, adds another and enters announcing her arrival smoothly, by pushing leisurely upwards. With tortuously long and slow movements, altering to quicker, more powerful ones, along with her tongue and lips building up momentum, she feels Emma begin to shudder, her hips lifting more frantically. Regina is not aiming to be cruel, wanting to show Emma that she worships her and knows she is so close to getting her sweet release, so she gives her lover everything she has.

Crooking her flowing fingers now too, each time they reach their peak, as she builds up speed, along with the blondes gasps, feeling the pressure mount inside them both. Tense thighs now wrap around her head, as bare soles search her regal back for purchase, tightly clasping toes show the blonde is now fully in the throes. Now hard and fast like a nitrous fueled boost in one of those 'hot' cars Emma talks about and likes so much, her own heart racing like never before. She drives the woman she lovesover the edge and feels herself so very nearly go with her. Hearing the most erotic scream in her life, both familiar and strange as it is her _own_ name, alongside pulsating walls that envelope her now still fingers and feeling the climax surging through that magical body. Squeezing her own thighs as her hips jerk with her own thrilling eruption of pleasure, Regina joins Emma, plunging into the abyss and quite frankly my dear, not giving a damn where she would end up, as long she is with _her_.

\---

Observing Emma undressed and undone suited Regina very nicely, thank you very much! She rises to her feet, heart and lungs principally back in control, leaning towards a wonderfully relaxed lover, softly taking her by the chin and guides the lax lips to her own, still full from their excruciatingly satisfying endeavors only minutes earlier. Yet already feeling the vibrating need to be loved by the blonde, it hums within every inch of her. She hears a guttural moan escape _that_ mouth into hers, reverberating inside like a mine that felt dynamite aftershocks. Those delectable lips that not so very long ago, had allowed a royal prisoner to break out in a glorious jailbreak along with wailing sirens. Regina had the key all along, just enjoyed torturing her willing victim until eventually, unlocking the cell door and now apparently, had perpetrators to the blondes usually hidden feelings running out of her much like their orgasmic streams had done a short time ago. She listens to the chatting regarding _‘this being all kindsa crazy, but it's soooo worth it!'_ and how she's _‘gonna give her erh...ya know parents, the shock of their lives but what can ya do, huh!'_ Not that Emma appears to notice how calm she is, given the current situation. She isn't panicking, or searching for an escape route, which is somewhat of a relief. Alternatively, Emma is clutching at Regina again, who is gladly drawn into her, _this_ kiss deepening to a point where the brunette thinks she might drown, which part of her would do in a heartbeat, it feels so fulfilling but she wants more, needs more. Of _her_. Of _this!_ Forcing herself to withdraw, she speaks to her lover in a low voice that husks, betraying her. But she decides that this treason is acceptable, as now those turquoise orbs she adores follow her with a passionate light, unmatched by any star that shines above at night.

" _Emma_.... Could you make us some drinks, please?! Feel free to join me upstairs once you're ready!"

A slight pause while the blonde absorbs the near to questioning words, causing anticipation to clench Regina’s heart with its fearsome fist and she looks over, brow knit, her worry slightly evident compared to her public mask, as everything in her heart hangs in the balance of this precarious moment. She just prays it will tip in her favor!

"Sure thing! ‘S long as you read this when you're sittin' waiting for me on your bed, that we're _finally_ gonna get to test out!"

Smiling tentatively now, Regina takes the lilac envelope from the woman’s slightly shaking hands and can read that she must be nervous about its contents. So meeting her gaze one last time before hurrying, in a ladylike fashion even though she yearns to rip this open more than she had wanted to do to the blondes clothes. Her heart urging her blood to move faster like her racing mind screams at her and so almost speed walks away and up the stairs.

She sits on the edge of her bed, fit for a queen and her lover, the open letter delivering words she has hoped for, sentences that have brought her heart to the tip of its high sloped banks and threaten to break its barrier at any second. Similarly, tears of happiness have already eloped together and run joyfully down her cheeks as she rereads it and her magic swirls from her fingertips around the paper, as she hears familiar footfalls approaching. Coming for her. Again

\---  
 _Regina_ _,_

_So my writings kinda crappy but I just wanna make you happy and_ _OMG_ _I just rhymed already. Geez! Erh… Sorry! Ok. From the top, ya know how much I like to work my way down by now!  
I really like how WE are with Henry obviously, it’s great to spend time with him and it’s all quality for me! But I like the thing, well, ya know, US. I kinda like a whole lotta stuffs 'bout ya so here goes..._

_You cook for me, like you've magically filtered yummy and made_ _ur_ _food outta it. My tummy thanks ya BTW!_  
You listen to me. No matter what dumbass story I'm 'regaling' ya with, you act real interested, like it matters what I say. Like I matter.  
You talk to me the way ya do, telling stories 'bout Henry which are the best but I wanna know more 'bout you. It can be on a need to know basis but just so ya know...I want to know everything at some point, 'coz in the long run, MY plan is tellin' you all my short stories. You're pretty _AND_ _smart so I know you'll piece 'em together 'til they fit. So then, if ya step back a little and blur your sweet as honey dipped chestnut eyes, you can see the whole funky shaped puzzle that is me and I’m kinda hopin’ you’ll still feel the same after…_

_But more than anything else, those eyes, your eyes, that I wanna look into so bad, it physically hurts when I don't. The ones that spoke to me, ‘coz your lips couldn’t. When you tried to tell me how you feel. It totally cut me up to walk away from you like that and I‘m so sorry for acting like a dumbass. But in my defense which it was I guess, I was scared, still am, of this. Whatever THIS is. Scared of you not wanting me, for ME. Well like I say 'bout checkin' if the water's cold....There's only one way to find out! So here’s me jumpin’ right on in!_

_I'm the one with green eyes but yours gave me the green light. Right?! So since I am good to go here, I don't mean running off just so ya know! I guess you're sick of watchin' me leave huh?! However much you like my ass! Anyways, I'm gonna do as your beautiful eyes say and stay. For you. With you. I’m totally not inviting myself to move in or anythin’, just to visit Henry_ _AND_ _you from now on…_

_I gotta couple o' things though. Can you start callin' me the name I make ya call out? I know you wanna! Although the whole Miss Swan thing is not off the table by any means....  
For me, I kinda know that's gonna be 'Gina? Or hopefully already has been! Which FYI, if your kissing is anything to go by, then I reckon whatever else you're capable of is absofuckin'lutely amazeballs! And if I don't know already, I can't wait, you know how impatient I am. But then. You know me. And I effin' L word that! (Give me a little time, I will get there....'coz with you, I'd kinda go anywhere!)_

_Your Emma x_

_PS: I sooo meant to miss out the s!  
_ \---

Regina glances up to catch Emma standing in the doorway, drinks in hands, still perfectly starkers but wearing a smirk that says she's read Regina's euphoric features and right now, life is all kindsa good! So she declares her arrival with her mouth running riot.

"So, the third times the charm huh, _'Gina_! Maybe we leave all that talkin’ stuff for tomorrow 'coz I've been thinkin' of this one position we can try out that would _sooo_ be, how would you put it....'Mutually beneficial!' How ‘bout we discuss it over drinks, yeah?!"

Emphasizing her shortened name for her lover, speaking in a playful tone Emma winks cheekily as she raises the tumblers, amber liquid swirling and she confidently walks towards Regina, thinking _herself_ third time lucky! With each step closer, her sweet ass is swayin' and now hopeful heart prayin'. That her natural charm would help her fly alongside her true love, fingers entwined and hearts aligned with hopes to wrap her safely in capable savior's wings for a long time to come.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I appreciate all useful pointers! :)  
> And a little review will go a long way!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> OIFFTEQ


End file.
